


Faded

by ingridmatthews



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps this had been Ozai's plan all along ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded

It takes seconds for Zuko to raid the market stall. By the time the owner realizes he's been robbed, the Blue Spirit is gone, faded like a ghost into the sky.

When he examines his pilfered wares, he wonders why the money box was left behind.

He searches more, trying to go through his mental inventory, until he realizes the only thing missing is a tea set.

An expensive tea set, but ...

Confused, the merchant clutches the money box and wonders.

~*~

"Do you like the tea set?"

Zuko pretends not to watch Uncle's face as closely as he is, but Iroh probably isn't fooled.

He never is.

Iroh makes a noncommittal reply and that hurts. Because Zuko could have taken the money box just as easily, stored it somewhere along with the mask and taken off that very night, but he thought the tea set ...

What did the Philosopher say? _You can return to the building, but once lost, homes are gone forever._

Iroh has always been Zuko's home, ever since Mother ... departed. Ever since he felt the sting of his father's disapproval like a knife blade along his skin.

Ever since that night he needed somewhere safe to lay and Uncle let Zuko into his chamber, allowing him to curl up against him and forget.

"Sleep, dear Prince."

"I cannot."

And that was how it began.

Iroh was the soul of honor that night. Zuko wasn't. It should have been shameful what they did, but at sixteen, Zuko thought it beautiful ... enlightening even.

He couldn't stop smiling for days.

Every night afterwards Iroh tried to argue him away, but in the end was helpless against him and this made Zuko's will stronger. For the first time in his life the Prince had power ... desire ... love, and the feeling was glorious.

He prayed it would never end. He was _sure_ it would never end.

At least until the day Azula made a discovery, one she gleefully shared with Father.

Things were never the same again.

~*~

"He's angry I turned to you, but that's not my fault."

It had over a year since Ozai's discovery. Iroh still slept in the same room he always had but with guards at the door, to "protect" him, as did Zuko. There were no more late night visits, no more early morning departures.

Nothing but the most formal of relationships, even as Ozai relegated the raising of his son to indifferent tutors ... and Iroh.

Zuko slept even less than before, the rings beneath his eyes darkening with every passing day. He felt like he was walking through a bad dream.

"I think he may have a right to be angry."

Iroh had aged considerably in a short span of time. People whispered of his dead son. Other, more knowing people whispered of his lost 'friend', descending into fearful silence when Zuko passed them, invariably walking at Iroh's side.

"He gave up his rights," Zuko snarled. "I do not owe him anything but life."

Iroh's reply was short. "That's quite a debt."

"Not in my opinion," and that was usually the end of the conversation, this talk they'd have so many times, at least until the banishment.

Of course, Iroh went into exile with him. No one had expected anything less.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko could see Azula, laughing as they departed. Iroh's hand was on his shoulder, steering him toward the ship and Zuko concentrated on that instead, let it guide him away, from this place he called 'home'.

What a joke that was.

~*~

Perhaps this had been Ozai's plan all along, Zuko thinks, squirming until he is further pressed against the cold cave wall, pretending not to care if Iroh likes his gift or not.

He closes his eyes and tries not to remember warmer evenings spent in a safer place, within a welcoming embrace. Tries to forget whispers of denial and surrender and tries to steel himself into doing what he must, which is leave this man to live out his own destiny.

This man. This source of strength and hope ...

How can he go?

It's only when Iroh speaks to him as his dream father might, in platitudes and dross, does Zuko know he has no choice but to leave, lest he go insane.

On departure, Zuko can't look at him, not even to share one last glance. Because Iroh has that power over him as well and one expression of pain could make Zuko turn away from all his ambitions, forever.

It's a mercy Iroh says nothing as he goes, but then again, mercy ... that was always Iroh's specialty.

Still, as Zuko rides away, the dark road ahead seems too much to bear and so ...

He has to close his eyes, everything but darkness faded.

~*~

end


End file.
